Snake
|image = |kanji = スネーク |rōmaji = Suneeku |alias = |race = Human-Snake Hybrid |gender = Male |age = |height = 177 cm (5'10") |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |occupation = Footman of Phantomhive household |previous occupation = First-String Member of the Noah's Ark Circus Snake Charmer |base of operations = Phantomhive Manor Noah's Ark Circus Camp (former) London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 38 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Takuma TerashimaAnime News Network: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime |english voice = }} Snake (スネーク, Suneeku) is the footman of the Phantomhive household. He was formerly a first-string member and the snake charmer, that specialized in snake dance, of the Noah's Ark Circus. Said to be half-snake himself,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 22 Snake is capable of understanding snakes and allows them to speak through him. He has at least nine identified snakes: Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, Donne and Keats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 7 Appearance Snake is a young and lean male. He has golden eyes,A New Year's image by Yana Toboso from her blog. short white hair that includes a cowlick, and pale skin interspersed with scales, a matter he is relatively self-conscious of. Additionally, he has a forked tongue. He seems to be underweight enough for his ribs to be slightly visible, and for some other bones to be clearly outlined. When he travelled with the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake dressed in thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket, with a striped black and white shirt tucked underneath, worn to reveal his chest;Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8 cover it was cinched at the waist and neck, with two skinny belts in each location. When venturing somewhere considerably far, he would slip a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt. After Ciel Phantomhive employs him as the footman of the Phantomhive household, Snake dons a suit, with a low vest and a ribbon instead of the conventional tie. He is always seen in the company of at least one of his snakes. Personality Snake is quiet, reserved, and disinclined to speaking, but when he does, it is usually to relay information from one of his snakes. Joker tells Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis that "Snake an' his friends're still shy" and cautions them to be careful of "their poison."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 6 However, he seems to have a bit of a playful side, as he once flirted with Dagger through one of his snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-15 Snake cares significantly for the other first-string members, and provides them information and warnings, as shown when he apologized to Doll for allowing his snakes to roam loose.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 4-5 Additionally, he attempts to get revenge on Ciel for the first-string members' "disappearances." However, he had delayed in telling the others about Ciel's and Sebastian's invasion of their tents for an unknown reason, and he does not refer to the other first-string members as brothers or sisters, as they do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 20 He also does not accompany them on their missions, and does not seem to be fully informed as to what they are doing when they are gone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 3-4 History Back then, Snake was kept on display, but was subsequently rescued by the other first-string members of the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, page 17 Because of his skill with snake charming, and the fact that they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed him to become a first-string member.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 8 Snake remarks that despite his appearance, the first-string members had treated him like family. Plot Noah's Ark Circus Arc Snake, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Snake is presented by Joker as the snake charmer, and he performs fittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 22 .]] After being examined by Doctor, and subsequently scouted by Joker, Sebastian exits the first-aid tent. When he went the wrong way, Snake appears from behind and tells him firmly that he cannot go that way. He then points Sebastian the correct way out, which Sebastian thanks him for.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 23-24 Later, after Ciel has been caught by Doll after exiting the first-string members' tents, Doll reprimands Snake for letting his snakes loose, in an attempt to protect Ciel. Her plan is successful, as Snake apologizes and neither he nor Dagger investigates further.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 4-5 He soon informs Joker, Jumbo and Peter of Sebastian's and Ciel's presence in their tents, albeit after a slight delay, which he does not explain. He is then dismissed while they decide what to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 The next morning, he is left in charge of the next performance by Peter, and he bids Dagger a special farewell from his snake, Emily. He does not go to either the Phantomhive or Kelvin manor, and instead, is left to look after the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-15 However, when the first-string members fail to return the following morning, he is asked by the second-string members about their whereabouts, which he cannot answer. He then walks away from the circus with his snakes, commenting on how lonely he is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 3-4 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc , and bound by ropes.]] Snake deduces that Ciel Phantomhive has caused the first-string members of the Noah's Ark Circus to disappear. He uses his snakes to pursue Ciel's scent, which leads him to Ciel's London townhouse. There, Soma redirects him to the Phantomhive manor, where Ciel currently is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 13-14 At the Phantomhive manor, Snake waits until nighttime at the greenhouse''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 50, pages 15-16 and then unwittingly sends his snakes to murder Patrick Phelps, who, at the time, was sleeping in Ciel's bedroom. Following Patrick's death, Sebastian Michaelis discovers Snake at the greenhouse. Snake unleashes a torrent of snakes upon him, but the poison of the snakes cannot kill him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 9-12 Later, Snake is bound and gagged by Sebastian Michaelis, and brought to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 4-7 Sebastian informs Ciel that Snake is the one responsible for Patrick's death. Snake says that, despite his appearance, the first-string members had treated him like family; he declares that he would not forgive Ciel for taking them away from him. Ciel discloses that he had been sent undercover as a circus member to discover evidence that connected the first-string members to a series of kidnapped children, whom of which had all disappeared when the circus was in town. Snake refuses to believe this at first, but Ciel lies and tells him that before he could find the evidence, he had been discovered and the first-string members vanished shortly afterward. He adds that he had wanted to save the children that were suffering because of the first-string members, and that he wanted to save Snake as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 17-20 Subsequently, Ciel removes the ropes on Snake and tells him to come to his mansion; he claims that he is still looking for Joker and the others to clear up the incident, and that staying with him would be the quickest way for Snake to see them again. Ciel assures Snake that he knows the first-string members are kind and that they should atone for their crimes; he states that he wants all of them, including Snake, to achieve true happiness. Snake, then, accepts Ciel's offer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 20-24 Ship Voyage Arc Snake begins working at the Phantomhive manor as the footman. The other servants at first are shocked by his snakes, but later warm up to him. Baldroy is suspicious of Snake, questioning Sebastian Michaelis about hiring a "shady guy." Sebastian replies that he does not care who he is unless he means harm to Ciel Phantomhive. When Ciel and Sebastian departs for the ship Campania, Snake accompanies them. At an upper class party on the ship, Snake becomes uncomfortable after a group of ladies depreciate him due to his odd appearance. When Ciel takes notice, Snake tells him of his insecurities and worries that Ciel will be laughed at for associating with him. Ciel brushes it off, replying that everyone looks different so it is nothing to be ashamed of, and that it is no one else's business whom he associates himself with.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52 pages 9-11 .]] Afterwards, Ciel finds him in the freight storage sharing his food with his snakes. When the Bizarre Dolls begin to attack, his snakes are able to restrain them, but their poisons have no effect. He and Ciel discuss about the Bizarre Dolls to come up with a way to escape them, but then Sebastian arrives and eliminates them. Soon after, they discover Rian Stoker, and Snake uses one of his snakes as a rope to bind him. Once they reach the boiler room, he removes the snake so it will appear that they are Rian's friends. However, the ship hits an iceberg, and water surges in. The water tight doors begin to descend, causing Ciel and Elizabeth to get separated from Snake. He says that he cannot leave Ciel behind, but the latter reminds Snake that his snakes cannot get cold or they will die. Snake is surprised, and Ciel explains that he and Elizabeth will escape through the ducts. Snake then throws a snake up to the duct so that it will act as their guide. Subsequently, he notices that Rian has escaped using the elevator. sinks.]] Snake reunites with Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth, and informs them about Rian's escape. They decide to go meet up with the Midfords at the lifeboats. When they get there, Ciel asks Edward Midford to allow Snake on in his place, saying that he has some unfinished business to attend to. Edward agrees, and Ciel leaves Snake in his hands. Soon after, Snake boards on a lifeboat, with Edward and Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 26 After the Campania incident, Snake participates in the Easter egg hunt, teaming up with Finnian. They pair immediately looks outside, with Snake holding their egg and are followed by Charles Grey as he thinks stealing eggs is easier than finding them. While Finnian goes off to look for some eggs, Snake scares Earl Grey with his snakes which makes the latter unable to counter. Phipps then shows up with a snake-charming flute, making Snake dizzy. When Finnian returns with the eggs, he finds Snake and his friends passed out on the floor, disqualifying them. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 18-22 Public School Arc Snake, along with his fellow servants, welcome Ciel and Sebastian back whilst they control Old Sam's sheep when his fences broke. Ciel finds this amusing at one point. One of the sheep runs away towards the herb patch; Snake and Finnian run after to stop it."Kuroshitsuji" manga, Chapter 84, pages 38-39 Some time later, Snake and the rest of the Phantomhive Household sets out to London to purchase a new pair of glasses for Mey-Rin and a straw hat for Finnian. Along the way, Baldroy recognizes the big clock as Big Ben. After Mey-Rin and Finnian receive their respective things, Ciel questions Baldroy and Snake whether they like anything. For a second the two glance at each other. Soon, Snake leaves a shop with a large bag. He states that with this bag, his snakes will always be with him whenever he goes out. He also witnesses the large crowd of women as they enter the Funtom Company's store, in hopes of buying the newly advertised Lily of the Valley perfume. "Kuroshitsuji" manga, Chapter 85 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 Trivia * Several of Snake's named snakes share their name with an author or poet who was popular during the Victorian Era. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily and Bronte from Emily Brontë (or one of the other Brontë sisters), Oscar and Wilde from Oscar Wilde, Keats from John Keats. Donne is derived from another English poet, John Donne. ** Multiple authors listed above have writings that are about the selling of one's soul. In Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray, the main character wants to stay young, but it ends up killing him. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is the author of Faust, in which the main character sells his soul for knowledge. * Each snake that Snake voices has a distinct accent and tone, reflecting the character Snake associates it with.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 39 * Snake's cowlick seems to tremble whenever he is nervous. It has also been shown to point straight up when he is startled.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 6 * When Snake boarded the Campania, his snakes were placed in a large box because they were not allowed to roam free, which made him upset. He also had a very tiny snake named Donne, who accompanied him and sat at the top of his ear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 10 * Snake seems to be self-conscious about his skin; he was insecure when two ladies in Campania were gossiping about his snake-like skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 9-10 * Since first meeting Ciel in the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake has continued to refer to Ciel as "Smile," the stage name given to Ciel by Joker when he was first recruited as a performer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, page 19 * Snake has been drawn without his scales once, most likely due to an artistic error.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 10 * A snake charming flute has been shown to have some effect on Snake. The flute can make him dizzy and induce him to faint.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 21-22 References Navigation pl:Snake Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Green Witch Arc